


I Came Out New

by reason_says



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Drabble, Extended Metaphors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: Peach trees bloom in the spring.
Relationships: Harada Daisuke/Kotoge Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Came Out New

One step at a time.

The ice melts slowly, but as the water flows away it reveals the stones set in the river. Either can cross, or both can meet in the middle, but whether the stones are steady no one knows.

One step at a time.

The future has tumbled from under them before, so they test the water and then the stones. Not a bridge yet, barely a path, but a possibility.

One step at a time.

One title, one fistbump, one baton passed, one moment of eye contact. One shared laugh. They can build their own bridge.


End file.
